Vehicle Jammed Highway
The Vehicle Jammed Highway is the starting point and main location in Season 2 of The Walking Dead (TV Series). It is first seen in the episode What Lies Ahead and has played a role since Sophia Peletier disappeared. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia This two-lane highway was part of Interstate 85, which served as the main entrance and exit to the city of Atlanta. Most vehicles would use this stretch of road to travel to and from the city, however, when word of the outbreak reached everyone, civilians used both sides of the highway trying to evacuate the city. With everyone trying to get out and the military beginning their bombardment on Atlanta, the highway became gridlocked, trapping all vehicles and their occupants. With walkers everywhere, people either died on the highway in their cars or attempted to flee on foot, leaving their belongings in their cars. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 What Lies Ahead Since the survivors left Atlanta, they used this stretch of highway to try and get to Fort Benning. However, they come to a stop when they found the highway blocked with several abandoned vehicles; and to make matters worse, Dale's RV breaks down due to his radiator hose, stranding them on the highway for quite some time. While scavenging the vehicles for supplies, a herd of walkers pass by on the highway. Rick Grimes tells everyone to hide underneath the cars until the group of undead pass, however, Sophia gets the unwanted attention of two walkers. She runs off the highway towards the woods nearby to avoid the walkers that are pursuing her. However, she was not found. Bloodletting While part of the group goes out to look for Sophia, Dale and T-Dog stay behind to repair the RV and await Sophia's return. Since T-Dog had cut his arm badly on a wrecked car when hiding from The Herd, Dale goes and scavenges some cars in effort to look for antibiotics for him. Once the other group encounters Maggie in the woods, Glenn, Daryl, Carol and Andrea head back to the highway. nearing sunset the remaining group at the highway disscus what to do next, Daryl offeres to stay behind in the RV to make a sign and leave supplies for Sophia, Dale also offers to remain at the highway, as does Carol and Andrea. Dale then tells Glenn to take T-Dog to Hershel's Farm and to find out whats happening. Save the Last One Daryl couldn't sleep due to hearing Carol cry. He decides to go and continue to look for Sophia at night and Andrea goes with him. Not being able to find her, Daryl and Andrea emerge near the highway and head back to Dale's RV. Cherokee Rose The group decides to leave the highway and join the rest at Hershel's Farm since the search for Sophia seems to be less and less likely to find her or her returning to the highway however, they leave a message for her and some food and water in case she does return. Shane, even though was injured and had a hard time walking, volunteered to drive up and down the highway in an effort to find Sophia. Beside the Dying Fire After Hershel's Farm got overrun by walkers, Rick, Carl, and Hershel come back to the highway. The survivors soon regroup and decide to head east. Soon later, they take the supplies and depart from the highway. Gallery TheWalkingDead---2x01.png The Highway.jpg Episode-1-rick.jpg Episode-1-daryl-highway.jpg The Highway 2.jpg The Highway 3.jpg Dale on RV highway watch.jpg Vehicle Jammed Highway Opening Credits.jpg Trivia *The highway is referred to as the Dahlonega Highway/Route 9 by Merle in Killer Within. *The highway may be part of Highway 85 which Rick used to get to Atlanta back in Season 1 *Hershel's Farm is located just off the highway *The cars seen in this highway were too low for the survivors to fit under so they decided to use "soccer mom" cars and trucks instead. *Around 100-150 cars were used for the highway jam *The actual location of the highway is Highway 20 in Hampton, Georgia *The vehicle jammed highway is featured in the opening credits of Season 3. ru:Шоссе с автомобильным затором Category:Locations